


Game Night

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin play video games together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

It was tradition, now. Starting on one particularly rainy day and continuing as though it had always been. It just was their day. Tuesday was an odd time to hang out and drink bevs, yet when working for a company that tended to embrace booze hangovers were widely accepted. It started at Michael's apartment, Gavin staying slightly later than Geoff and therefore missing his ride and having to bum with Michael instead. Michael was far too lazy to drive Gavin home, so he went to his place instead and insisted Gavin could stay the night. With nothing to do and nowhere to go, Michael had started up his Xbox and set up a game of Halo as Gavin sought out beer from his extensive collection. The Brit dropped a bottle into Michael's hands as Gavin was handed a controller. He fell beside Michael who took in the sight of Gavin's open bottle and looked in confusion as the top of his own was still intact.

 

"Why didn't you open mine, asshole?" Michael grumbled, fumbling around the sofa for something to rid himself of the cap. Gavin shrugged, taking a long swig from his beer.  
"Forgot, sorry." He muttered half-heartedly, lazily fiddling with the thumbstick of his controller. Michael glared at him,  
"Did you think to bring a bottle opener?" He huffed and Gavin looked apologetic for a mere second before shrugging again.  
"No, sorry." Though he smirked as though it was intentional and Michael shoved him playfully.  
"You're such an asshole." He muttered under his breath as he stood to retrieve something to open his drink.

 

While Michael was away, Gavin took the chance to find and kill his character in game as many times as he could. Michael almost dropped his bottle when he returned to witness Gavin's 10th kill. He marched over to his couch, carefully placing the bottle on his coffee table before tackling his controller from Gavin's hand. The Brit let out a squawk of surprise before letting the controller fall to the floor with a bounce, gasping when he felt Michael's fingers prod at his sides.  
"Michael, Michael please!" He pleaded, trying and failing to wrestle Michael's arms away from himself. Michael finally relented, growing tired and craving his beer more than his urge for revenge on Gavin.  
"It's okay, because it's the only way you'll win against me anyway." Michael said cockily as he wrapped his hand around his controller. Gavin quirked an eyebrow, a gleam in his eye.  
"You wanna bet?"

 

So they did and Gavin was very, very disappointed when he lost. Michael thread his fingers behind his head, leaning back and smirking as their 5th game of the night ended.  
"You're cheating, I swear you are Michael!" Gavin accused, reluctant to admit defeat. Michael rolled his eyes,  
"No I'm not Gavin, you just suck at video games." Gavin pouted, looking down at his feet as he finally quitened down. The look irked Michael, especially the way Gavin's eyes looked so lost and hopeless. "Hey, stop that." Michael demanded, reaching across to gently pull at Gavin's lip. Gavin swatted his hand away, frowning and turning so his back was facing Michael. Michael sighed, letting his hand fall and slide down Gavin's back. He smiled when Gavin shivered from his touch, edging away slightly. Michael couldn't see, but Gavin was still pouting.

 

"C'mon, Gavvers. Don't get moody on me now." Michael said, prodding at Gavin's back. The Brit didn't move and Michael frowned. He put his controller safely down onto the floor, turning so he was sitting sidewards on the couch just like Gavin. Michael leaned forward, pushing his arms under Gavin's folded ones and effectively wrapping them around Gavin's waist. Gavin lifted his head, turning to face Michael just as he was pulled backwards and held against Michael's chest. Michael didn't say anything, simply resting his chin atop Gavin's head. Gavin looked up at him, bumping his nose on the underside of Michael's chin. Without moving Michael looked down, moving his chin as much as he could to say,  
"'m sorry Gavin, c'mon. Let's just enjoy game night." Michael never apologized this quickly, but he hadn't wanted to ruin the fun mood they'd created. Gavin smiled, still looking up at Michael as he whispered.  
"But Michael, what is game night?" Michael groaned.


End file.
